Kagome: The Inu Youkai Huntress
by LadyShiori
Summary: I'm not good with summeries, but this is a love story between Kagome and Sesshou. This story is starting out a little slow, tho moving fast, but the chapters will get longer later on...Kagome happened to see Inuyasha betrayin her, and runs, but what she d
1. The Truth Of Inuyasha's Feelings

_Kagome:_

_The InuYoukai Huntress_

_The Truth Of Inuyasha's Feelings..._

_The gang had just returned to kaede's village from hunting jewel shards. They had just recently destroyed Naraku, and were gettin ready for the celebration for the completion of the shikon no tama when kagome suddenly felt a deep sadness. Her home over the well; her house had burned down to the ground, and all of her family had died, so eventhough the jewel was whole again, she had knowwhere to go if she went home. Though she knew that even if her family were alive still, she would not wish to go home, for she knew she loved Inuyasha. Thinkin this over she came to realize that she just can't wait anymore, she had to tell Inuyasha of her feelings towards him._

_She saw Inuyasha sittin in his usual tree, and walked over, and stood under the branch tha Inuyasha had perched himself upon. _

_"Inuyasha? Is somethin wrong?"_

_"Kagome, it's time, u need to return to ur own time now. ur own home."_

_"What do u mean Inuyasha? Why must I return to the future? I have no home there, and no family anymore you know that. My okaa san, and Ji chan are dead, and Sota's off at college somewhere, and besides, I love u so much, that I wanna stay here."_

_"Kagome. u can't stay here. . ."_

_With that Kagome became upset, and stood. "But why can't I stay with u goddamnit. . . I. . . I wanna stay here with u Inuyasha."_

_"Kagome, I'm sorry, truly I am. But I am in love with Kikyo, and I always wi. . . Huh?"_

_But before Inuyasha could finish what he was sayin, he had noticed that Kagome's scent had dropped drastically. Lookin down in the direction her scent had gone, he sighed in defeat... He knew what he felt he had to do. 'Stupid girl, She's always pullin this crap. One of these days she's gonna get herself killed.'_

_He knew he would have to go get her. but better to let things cool down a bit first. besides, he could still, 'Wait, where did her scent go? It's gone! Fuck me! I gotta find her!'_

_With Kags:_

_'Oh shikon no tama, I wish I was an Inuyoukai like inuyasha, but as powerful as seshoumaru. If I was an Inuyoukai I could send Kikyo back to the dead where she belongs, and in turn steal Inuyahsa's heart back.'_

_She was runing through a forest now, with no idea of which way she was headed. she slowed down to a dismal walk , when she noticed a brushing sound in the tree's behind her. When the sound stopped, she decided that it must of been an animal. She looked around for a moment, then she noticed a castle off in the distance. From hear she noticed that it looked an awful lot like the western Lord's castle. But just as she turned to go in the opposite direction, not wanting to irritate the icy hearted demon lord, she was attacked by a youkai. she went for her bow, but realized it was gone the moment before she hit the ground. she knew this was no good. she was losing conciousness, and fast. She tried to open her eye's, for if she were to die here, she was gonna do it facin the enemy head on. but she she failed, but just before her eye's closed , she noticed the youkai coming after her, and then, just before she passed out, she caught sight of a shadowy figure come up behind the demon. she must have felt safe enough, for she passed out immediatly after._

_With Sesshou:_

_Sesshoumaru was out in the garden when he first picked up on the unfamiliar scent not far from his castle. "Rin, stay with Jaken. I will return shortly." and with that he took off in the direction her scent was comin from. When he arrived to the spot he had smelled the girls scent, she was on the ground. the youkai itself had started to back off when he saw who had interupted his dinner. The youkai, deciding that his life was more important than dinner, he started to retreat. He had gotten to the edge of the forest when the youkai Lord appeared in front of him, blocking his escape path. When the youkai tried to move, the youkai Lord withdrew his sword, and took down the youkai with one swing. He looked down at the youkai, then waked over to the unconscious girl. He could't see what her face looked like, for her face was covered by one of her arms. her clothes appeared to be that of the Miko Priestess Kikyo, though she did not smell of the dead. Deciding against his better judgement, he picked the girl up intending to take her to his castle. When he looked down to look into the girls face, he dropped the girl to the ground. 'What is the meaning of this? What the hell is my brothers wench doin on my land, and without the proper protection from him. she knows i could kill her in an instant, and yet whenever i come across this girl, she never fears me, why?' deciding he had many questions to ask the girl, he picked her back up and proceeded to his castle._

_When he got closer to the castle, he decided that it would be beneficial to bypass both Rin and Jaken, for they would both have to many questions, that he would not be able to answer because he doesn't know the answers to the questions himself. so for the time being, he felt it would be better to hide her from them for the time being. 'I must find out why she is not with my idiotic half brother. and what she was doin in the forest on my land.' He went to put the girl on the bed in the room directly next to his own. Why he had deicided to put her there, in his mothers old room, he did not know, but for some reason it seemed right to him. Which confused him more._

_Three days have passed, and kagome has still to awaken from her acoma. Frustrated with himself for not just takin the girl back to his hlaf brother, he walked into his mothers old quarters. And there she was, still sleeping so peacefully. He brought himself closer to the bed, and looked down at the girl. When he looked into her face, he saw that she was absolutly beuatiful. Angry at himself for thinking thoughts like that for a mortal ningen, he began to retreat when he heard her stir. He gave a little sniff, and realized that her scent had changed. 'What the hell?' He thought when he spun around at the sound of the girls soft voice. _

_"Where am I?"_


	2. Sesshoumaru's Situation

_Kagome:_

_The InuYoukai Huntress_

_Sesshoumaru's Situation_

_With Inu:_

_Inuyasha had almost given up searching for kagome, when he caught a very light drift of her scent. But the next thought he was havin trouble processing. Her scent was comin directly from his own bastard of a brothers castle. thinking that to show up alone may be a bad thing, he went back to collect the friends he and kagome had gathered together._

_"Hey Inuyasha, have u found Kagome yet?" Kagome's little adopted kitsune cub asked Inuyasha, before Inuyasha cold even get a word out._

_"Hey, yea little brat, I don't see u out there lookin! So why doncha all just shut up already, and stop riding me. This aint my fault. I'm sorry, I can't help it, I love Kikyo. Can't any of u understand that. Now, To more pressing matters, I caught kagome's scent, and i'm gonna go get her back, ok?"_

_"YAY!!! My momma's comin back."_

_"Hey now, I'm only following a lead, so promise me u wont get ur hopes up till she's actually here, ok?_

_"ok, Inuyasha."_

_Bout 20 minutes later Inuyasha was hopping from tree to tree with Kikyo on his back. Out of nowhere, Kikyo asked him a question he was not expecting, but was happy with none the less._

_With Kags: _

_Kagome woke, stirred from her sleep, hearing a light growl comin from across the strange room she found herself in. Seeing a shadowed figure ever so close to the door, she thought to herself, 'It's Sesshoumaru, but what wold he want from me, and how in the hel did I know it was him? I can't even see him at all in the shadows. Knowing that if he was going to kill her, he would have done it already, she called out to the figure. "Where am I? And why r u keepin me alive, Sesshoumaru?"_

_"Listen well wench, I will be the one askin the questions around here, and u will address me as Sesshoumaru Sama, understand?"_

_Shivering a bit, she shook her head yes, knowing all to well that he would notice._

_"Good, now get some rest, u r still very weak, and need ur rest. How u managed to turn urself into an Inu youkai is beyond me, but it appears to be wearing ur body down well enough, so just get ur rest, girl."_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, now u will not be comin out of this room till I know for a fact that u will not harm Rin but know matter where u r in my castle, including in here. u will wear proper clothing, and not that revealing thing. Understand?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good, now rest, girl."_

_"But wait just one minute u jerk, u rant off all these orders, and respectfully due to ur status, I acknoledged u as bein Lord here. But u wont even tell me anything. Please grant me at least one question?"_

_". . ."_

_"Can I assume that means yes?"_

_". . ."_

_"Ok. Can u please tell me what u meant by me turning into an Inu Youkai?"_

_"Do u not realize what is happeneing with your own body?"_

_"No, honestly I dunno."_

_"How do u think u knew it was me when it was completely dark in here? ningen eye's r knowwhere near as good as a Youkai's."_

_"Ur right I suppose, I did think bout it for a minute, but I just shrugged it off. . .I'm Sorry. . .I just. . ."_

_"Just get some rest, and perhaps when u wake again, u will be well rested enough that we may speak."_

_"Sesshoumaru? Can I ask u one last favor?_

_". . ."_

_"If I am completely respectful, would u please be so kind as to call me Kagome, for that is my name?"_

_"I am not kind, therefor I refuse."_

_"Why u arrogant jerk!!!" She said as she through a glass vase at him. Which he actually had been out the door before it ever left her hand, and she knew it would not hit him, nor would she allow it to have hit him, for thought of dying. and he knew she knew all of that too._

_Feeling fatiged, Kagome sat back down on the bed. 'Wow, it almost seemed as if he was trying to be nice. That can't be right, he must be up to something, but I wonder what it could be? Wellwhatever he's up to, i won't let it happen.' Pushing the thought aside, she decided to take a look at the clothing he had told her she would have to wear. She walked over to what appeared to be a closet and opened the door. She must have been expecting there to be maids clothes for she fell flat on her butt. 'Oh my GOD!!! Does he really expect me to wear these? I mean, these r way to extravagant for me. But. . .' She trailed off as she drew her hand out to touch the fine silk kimono's. But just before her hand reached them, she heard an icy voice from behind her._

_"Are they to ur liking?"_

_"Well, honestly I don't think I can wear these."_

_"And pray tell, why not?"_

_"They r too grand for me. I can't wear something that looks like it belongs to ur mate."_

_"I have no mate, girl. And it would do u good to remember that. And not that it would be any concern of your's, but these garments once belonged to my mother, as well as this room." 'Though if things go badly, I will be mated before the new moon. Therefor I will have to get rid of this girl one way or another. . ."_

_"May I ask what u were just thinking about, and why u came back so soon?"_

_"It's none of ur concern."_

_"Thank u, My lord. May I do anything else for u?"_

_'She wants to do something for me? Well perhaps I can get out of this whole situation.' "Actually, there is wench. And it's something that could earn u the respect u requested."_

_"And what might that be?"_

_"Well, since u r obviously feeling better, tomorrow the other Lords r comin to try and talk me into mating. Well I do not wish to mate, therefor. if u can think of a way to get me out of this whole mating ordeal, I will not only call u by name, but I will also grant to u my protection."_

_"But nothing more than protection? Okay, it's a deal. I will get u outa this. one way or another! Thank u Lord Sesshoumaru."_

_"Tsch, whatever. just make sure I do not have to mate, for if I do, I will have to choose one of theirs. That is something I would likely not survive. So if u can Truly pull this off, I would hold u in high esteem."_

_"Well, that's better than I thought I would ever see from u."_

_"Do not misunderstand me, if not for the fact that u r soon to be an Inu Youkai, I would have killed u long ago."_

_"I really am feeling better though, Must I remain confined to this room?"_

_"No, but u will remain here tonight. U must still rest, Ur body I has not changed into a Youkai physically yet. Though it should be done by tomorrow."_

_"Really, so soon?"_

_"U will remeber to address me as Lord Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru sama, do u understand me, girl?"_

_"You have yet to answer my question, Lord Sesshoumaru."_

_"Yes!" And with that he went to walk out the door, when her soft voice stopped him._

_"Umm. . .Se...I mean Lord Sesshoumaru, may I please bathe a least? I'm filthy, and I smell really bad. Is this what all Humans smell Like?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes I may bathe, or yes humans smell like ugh. . ."before Kagome could finish her question Sesshoumaru had her pinned againt the wall, one hand around her neck._

_"Listen well girl, u ask to many questions. Do not be this inquisitive while the other Lords r here, for they will see through any cherade, and know that I may well yet kill u." And with that he released her. He pointed a clawed finger behind her, "ur bathing quarters r behind u. And yes, All humans Smell this way. . .Though u never seemed to." He whispered more to himself._

_"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, I didn't hear that last part?"_

_"I said nothing else girl. I will bring u up some food, and something to drink shortly."_

_"Alright, May I ask u something else My Lord?"_

_"U try my patience girl, what is it now?"_

_"Well, it's only that I wish to know when the other lords will be arriving, and whether their heirs r to attend as well?_

_"The other Lords will be arriving tomorrow. Their heirs will be arriving shortly after. have u satisfied ur curiosity yet?"_

_"Uh oh, umm will I be able to prepare the household in any way in the morning? and will u agree to willingly go along with anyhing I say, if it will get u out of this situation u seem to be in?"_

_"I will agree to both. Now go and bathe. Ur filthy, and u stink."_

_"Oh, u jerk!" She said angrily, then notcing the door open, she quickly added, "and Sesshoumaru. . .Thank u, for everything u have done for me."_


	3. Inuyasha, You're Evil

_Kagome:_

_The InuYoukai Huntress_

_Inuyasha, You're Evil!_

_With Inu:_

_"Inuyasha? R u ok? Whats wrong?"_

_"I'm not sure that I wanna go through with ur request. I love u, but Kagome is a good person too. One way or another, one of u will lose ur life tomorrow, and I don't wanna lose either of u. Must I choose between u?"_

_"Yes Inuyasha, one of us has to die, and if u want me to stay in this world, she must die!"_

_"Fine, it will be done tomorrow, I wont lose u again!"_

_"Get some rest Inuyasha, we'll be there before noon tomorrow."_

_"Goodnight Kikyo."_

_"Goodnight Inuyasha."_

_With Kagome:_

_Kagome woke to the noise of the household, they must be preparing for nightfall. Kagome got out of bed, and decided that she wanted to bathe first. She walked over to her armoire cabinet, while looking through the kimonos she came across an extremely extrvagant kimono. It was a snow white like Sesshoumaru's, with a pure white Inu Youkai embroidered on it. And instead of red embroidery like Sesshoumaru's, it was blue._

_"Wow, this is absolutely gorgeous. I guess I know what I'm gonna wear tonight."_

_She walked into the the bathing room intent on taking another bath. While undressing she remembered Sesshoumaru's word's from the night before that her transformation into a Youkai would be finished today. A little nervous Kagome stepped over to the mirror. She wasn't expecting what she saw. "Oh my, this is different. I look so different, and yet I still look like me." She looked down at her newly clawed hand. "Hey, I think I'm gonna like this new look. Not to mention these claws." _

_When kagome got out of her bath, she grabbed the kimono that she wanted to wear until the guests had arrived. When Kagome was dressed she walked out of her room, and started to head for where she could smell food coming from. She had been walking for a few minutes, until she came across a door. When she went to reach for the handle to open it, she heard a sqeaky voice from behind her. When she turned, she saw Jaken starring dumbly up at her._

_"My Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshoumaru said for you to come see him as soon as you woke."_

_"Ok, thanks Jaken, I'll be right there. But one thing Jaken, please don't call me Lady Kagome, just Kagome will do."_

_"My Lord Instructed the whole household to address you as such, and to go against what the lord says will not due, therefor I will continue to address you as such." And with that Jaken scurried off._

_With Inu:_

_"Hey Kikyo, I lost Kagome's scent. First it was just growing weaker, I thought that maybe she was in trouble or something, but now It's just gone."_

_"I can still sense her though. She's still at your brothers castle, and we're almost there."_

_With Sesshou:_

_Sesshoumaru was waiting for Kagome to come to his study. After finding that she had woken, he still had questions for her, like where Inuyasha was, and why she was not with him. While contemplating on whether or not here were any other questions he wanted to ask her, he heard a knock on the door. _

_"Come in." As soon as he spoke the words, his study door opened. And through it came Kagome, she was wearing one of his mothers less formal kimono's, but still regal in it's own right. Kagome fit it so perfectly too. He must have thought that he had just cursed at the girl, fo he bit out "Sit."_

_"Yes, My Lord. Jaken said you wished to speak with me?"_

_"Yes, I still have a few questions for you. But first lady Kagome this is Rin. Rin, please leave us."_

_"Yes My Lord."_

_"First of all, where is Inuyasha, And why are you not with him?" _

_When he heard no resonse from Kagome, he looked up to see her nearly on the verge of tears._

_"Kagome?" He asked, his voice softened a bit. "Did he do something to you?"_

_"Please, I don't wish to speak of him, ever!"_

_"Fine, how do you plan to get me out of having to mate?"_

_"Well to be honest, I'm not quite sure how. But one way or another, you will not have to mate with the one's you do not wish to, now if you will excuse me. I'm really hungry, and would like to eat."_

_"Fine, but just to let you know, Inuyasha will arrive here somewhere in the area of 25 minutes from now, so be prepared."_

_"I don't wanna see him. I know he's gonna try and take me with him, but I don't wanna go with him. Will you promise not to let him take me?"_

_"I will promise no such thing, but you will remain here until I am free of the heirs of the lands."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Leave me."_

_"Yes, My Lord."_

_With Inu:_

_"We're here. Let's do this, so I can get the rest of my soul back."_

_"Yes." InuYasha says as he get's ready to knock down the gate, when the gate sprang open of it's own volition. "What the hell is goin on here?"_

_"Welcome little brother. What can I do for you before I throw you off my lands?"_

_"I came for the girl. Hand her over peacefully, and I won't have to kill you, to be able to kill her. I promised Kikyo I'd get her soul back, and that's just what I intend to do."_

_"Have you ever known me to be peaceful, little brother?"_

_"Don't call me that, you bastard. Now just hand her over so I can kill her!"_

_"Oh you have changed. You're evil InuYasha. And you think Sesshou is bad. You're such a hypocrit."_

_"And who the hell are you to say that to me, you Youkai wench."_

_"At the moment little brother, The Lady Kagome is the Lady of this house, and you will not disrespect her!"_

_"What the hell is this. There's no way that that's Kagome, Kagome is a human, and that is a Youkai. A clear difference."_

_"Inuyasha, look closer. That is her. Now lets get the rest of my soul back."_

_"Are you really gonna try and kill me Inuyasha? You really are evil now, you know that Inuyasha!"_

_"Whatever! Hey, get back here. I'm not done with you yet." Inuyasha said, as he saw her walking so regally back into the castle._

_"Leave now Inuyasha, while you're still in one piece."_

_"Why you. . ."_

_"Inuyasha, lets go, we'll settle this later. The table's have turned considerably. Let's regroup and come back stronger._

_Inside With Kagome:_

_"Lady Kagome, who was that man?" Rin asked._

_Sesshoumaru walked in just in time to hear Kagome's answer to rin's question._

_Kagome bent low to the girl, looked into her eye's and said, "No one important. Just a ghost from my past."_

_"He scared me. I thought he was gonna take you with him, or worse, kill you like he said."_

_"Oh honey, did you hear all that? He'll never be able to harm me, and I would never let him harm you. You don't have to be afraid, I won't leave you. I will always be there for you, ok sweetheart?"_

_"Ok. Lord Sesshoumaru, the whole house is prepared for the arrival of our guests tonight."_

_"Thank you Rin, go get ready. You should get ready as well. I received word that they will be here earlier than expected."_

_"When will they be here?"_

_"They will arrive in an hours time."_

_"Ok, I'll see you in an hour then. My Lord." She said as she bowed._


	4. The Irate Heirs

_Kagome:_

_The InuYoukai Huntress_

_The Irate Heirs_

_Kagome was bathed and dressed and ready when she heard a squawking Jaken outside her door. "Lady Kagome, The lord's and their heirs have arrived. Lord Sesshoumaru wishes for you to join him in receiving them in the main hall."_

_"I'll be right there Jaken. and Jaken, Thank You."_

_"It is my duty my lady."_

_With Sesshou:_

_"Where could that girl be?" He whispered aloud to himself._

_"I am here my Lord, shall we welcome your guests?"_

_"Yes."_

_They walked side by side, which he never let happen. Anyone beneath him in status is to walk behind him, though she has givin him no reason to believe her beneath him other than the fact that she had once been human. When the heirs to the other main lands saw this they were almost furious, for they new that Lord Sesshoumaru would never allow anyone to walk by his side, eeven if it were his mate. So how did this girl manage to do it._

_The heirs looked to each other as the couple was introduced as The Lord Sesshoumaru, and The Lady Kagome._

_Kagome took notice to the fact that they all seemed to not recognize her in the least. Kagome was about to speak when Lord Sesshoumaru cut her off before she even began._

_"Lady Kagome, This is Lord Misashi, and His heir Lady Sakune. They rule over the southern lands." Sesshoumaru said starting the introductions._

_"Next is the Lord of the east, he is Lord Hitenshi, and his Daughter Lady megami."_

_"And that leaves the northern lands. Lady Kagome, meet Lord Tenshu, and his heir the Lady Shiori."_

_"Lords, and Lady's, This is. . . " He started, but was cut off by Kagome this time. _

_"Welcome my Lords, and Ladies, I am Lady Kagome. I. . . " This time she was cut off by the Lady introduced to her as Lady Shiori._

_"Who the hell are you? You don't look familiar, but I suppose I could be wrong. And why might I ask why you are wearing the wests royal Kimono? That kimono is reserved for the lady of the west? I could have sworn we were here to see who he would take as a mate from a formal households. Where are you from, the wastelands?"_

_"Lady Shiori, you will not speak to Lady Kagome in such a Manner."_

_"No, Sesshoumaru, It's fine. She just doesn't seem to realize that next to your family, mine is the last of the inu clan, and must also not realize the fact that my family was the last of the inu clan, that we might simply have been friends since my birth. And not realizing such a thing would seem as though I am meddling in her affairs. Though seeing as how I am here to visit you, I expect you to be on good behavior, or I may just reprimand you myself, do you understand me little kittie!"_

_"Also, if you come anywhere near my Lord Sessoumaru with anything other than respect I will personally remove you from this household. I do not take lightly to disrespect in this house, do you all understand me?"_

_"Yes." they all grumbled, though Lady Shiori made sure that hers was heard loud and clear._

_"Oh yes, And if I deem any of you unworthy of my Lord Sesshoumaru, for he deserves the best. I will see to it personally that you do not get your wish of gaining Sesshoumaru!"_

_With That Kagome left the Main Hall and went in search of something to read to get her mind off that Lady Shiori. She knew She was gonna be a pain. She couldn't figure out why she had acted so aggressive, or threatened towards them, But she did. It was Driving her nuts, and she wanted to read. Kagome followed her nose untll she reached what could only be summised as the library, and walked in._


	5. Shiori's Attitude, And Kagome's Temper

_Kagome:_

_The InuYoukai Huntress_

_Shiori's Attitude, And Kagome's Temper!_

_Kagome was curled up with a book on the futon in what she had assumed was the library when Sesshoumaru walked in, not expecting to find the girl in his study._

_"Do you realize that you are in my study, Kagome?"_

_Kagome jumped when she first heard his voice. Then calmed the moment she knew it was him. _

_"No, my Lord. I apologize for my rudeness, I shall leave at once."_

_When she said that, he felt saddened. "You do not have to leave Kagome. And formalities such as Lord and Lady are not required when we are alone."_

_"Alright, may I remain here and read, Sesshou?"_

_Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow in question at the nickname Sesshou, which Kagome noticed, but wished to have her question answered first. Finally Sesshoumaru responded. "Yes Kagome, you may stay."_

_"Thank You Sesshou. Oh, right. I thought it might be a good idea, it abbreviates your name, and it will torment the other Ladies." She said with a good laugh._

_Meanwhile, not very far away at all from Sesshoumaru's study, Shiori was sulking. _

_'Who the hell is that youkai? She looks so familiar, but I can't seem to place where i've seen her before.'_

_"I bet I know what your thinkin. Your thinkin that, that girl looks familiar, huh? Well I bet I can tell you why that is."_

_"What do you want Lady Megami?"_

_"I want what any non-heir to a prominant family would want. I tell you what you want to know, and I get Lord Sesshoumaru!"_

_"And what makes you think that the info you have is worth me giving him up to you for?"_

_"Simple, she could kill us anytime she wants to really. And yet she hasn't, why? She's more powerful than most youkai. Did you not feel the power she radiated when you challenged her in the front hall?"_

_"Oh really, I sense nothing special bout that girl."_

_"That's because your an heir. You primp yourself up for things, where as I am a warrior as well. You prolly can't even hunt for yourself, can you?"_

_"Fine, tell me what you know, and I will tell you if it is worth my giving Sesshoumaru up to you."_

_"Fine, she is a Miko-InuYoukai."_

_"And what is that suppose to mean?"_

_"It means that she's an elemental as well."_

_"Elementals died out a long time ago. I think you are being over dramatic about ths girl."_

_"The same could be said for you! Listen, go find her, And challenge her to court for the right to Sesshoumaru, but before you do that, get her as angry as you can without making her lose control. And do me a favor, watch her hair and tail very closely. I bet you Seshoumaru's hand if you win it. Her hair and tail will start glowing a very pale white, tinted blue, and it will flair around her body."_

_"Fine, It's a deal. I will do as you ask. if what you say will happen to her happens then I will win Sesshoumaru for you."_

_'Yes, Sesshoumaru will be mine yet!' Megami thought._

_With Shiori, 'Megami must be blind, and impudent if she thinks that i will hand sesshy over if I win. I will get sesshy, one way or another!'_

_With Sesshou, And Kagome:_

_Sesshoumaru was working on some paperwork that he had fallen behind on, every now and then glancing up to look at the InuYoukai in front of him. though he was strong, he was not able to tell that she was an Elemental Miko-InuYoukai. All he could see everytime he looked at the girl lately was breathtaking beauty. though he promised himself he would not take her as his mate. _

_Sesshoumaru heard her shift her body on her futon, when he raised his head to look at her, this time she had her book on her lap, and she was looking at sesshoumaru._

_"Sesshou, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fi. . ." but efore he could finish his sentence Shiori came bounding in the door. "What do you want Lady Shiori?"_

_"I want that girl to die. I want her to fade from your thoughts, and allow me to invade them. I know what your scheme is, you want Sesshoumaru for yourself, but I'm not gonna let that happen. You think your so smart, but you're just another whore lookin to get your hands on a lord. . .what the hell is wrong with you wench."_

_"Shiori, how. . .Kagome, Lady Kagome!" Sesshoumaru said as he saw kagome radiating with power that even surpassed his own._

_"Don't mind me Sesshou, she just needs to learn a lesson I think. Now, listen here you loud mouthed, little girl. If my Sesshou wanted you, he would have taken you by now. But you're so blinded by you're own god damned greed to see past your own fuckin nose. Now If you truly want a lesson in humility, I bet I can give you two. First off, the only way I wll let you court Sesshou Now is if you swear to being my lapdog until you leave. . . Well, what will it be, do you wanna Bail out on this, or be my little slave?" Kagome was so angry that her hair had turned from a pitch black to a pale greyish white, as well as her tail. Though her blood red highlights did not change in the least._

_As Sesshoumaru stared at her, he thought her breathtaking. But one thing he did not understand was where this power came from, and how come he had never noticed it before. He cursed at himself, so many questions._

_"I will Fight for Lord Sesshoumaru's Title! Therefor I will be your handmaid only, but not a complete slave."_

_"Fine That will do. And the other condition is the fact that you will be up against myself. Good luck, For while you are only after his bed and title, I am after his heart. Now get out of my sight now before I change my mind, and kick you out all together!!!"_

_"Yes Milady." _

_"Now leave before I really become irate!"_

_"Yes milady." Shiori gritted through her teeth._


	6. Sesshoumaru's Confusion

_Kagome:_

_The Inu Youkai Huntress_

_Sesshoumaru's Confusion_

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she started to pace the room. "Kagome, What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's fine, do u mind if I stick around and finish reading the book I was reading?"

"Of course not. Tho I have a couple of questions for u, then we should go and join everyone in the dining hall to eat."

"Oh, ok. If I have the answer I will gladly give you the answer."

"Thank you. First, where did all that power come from? I have never seen a youkai's, let alone an inuyoukai's hair change it's colors as yours did."

"Well, I'm not really sure, I was a miko before I became a youkai. Perhaps that had something to do with it, tho other than bein a miko, my mother once told me, that i would come to know a secret of our families on my 21st birthday. But I thought it would be somethin to do with my father, like he's not really dead or somethin. As far as I know, when a youkai and a miko mate, their offspring become miko youkai's, I just thought that that was why. That I have become a miko youkai."

"Hmm, that's quite interesting. I never knew of the mating circumstances between miko's, and youkai's. Now for question 2, are you ready to tell me why you ran from Inuyasha in the first plce?"

"NO!" she yelled, before she realized who she had just yelled at."Oh Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry for yelling at you like that, but please, don't ask me about him, I will tell you when I am up to it."

"My, a little over dramatic aren't we? Don't worry, I shall not ask you again. You need not apologize, it was my fault for asking, Now for my last question, why did you tell Lady Shiori that you would be courting me as well?"

"Oh, umm. . . My apologies, but if I win no one has to know that we are not mated, but we should do it right, before you choose me, or they may see through us, plus I think that Shiori may have a few dirty tricks up her sleeve, and I wish to catch her in the act. Remember, if she doe anything your best friend finds her doing anything, I get to kick her out on her ass, and she and I are the only 2 courting you."

"Very clever. Kagome, it seems we have missed dinner, would you like to acompany me to the kitchen for something to eat?"

"Sure, thank you."

"No need." Sesshoumaru said as he stood, walked around his desk and put out his arm for her to take.

Kagome's cheeks began to tint a little pinkish, "thank you anyways, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything you'd like."

"Well, I need to visit my family, would that be alright, Also, I would like to pick up my cub?"

"Of course it would, why would you even think you'd have to ask now, Wait, did you say cub?"

"Well, see the thing is, is that I would like you to come with me. I am afraid of running into Inuyasha for one, and for two I could just use the support. And yes, my cub, tho it's not what you think, his parents were killed, and I took him in. He is a kitsune cub."

"Do not worry bout it Kagome, I shall be happy to acompany you. And yes, we shall pick pick up your pup. But for now, we have arrived. What are you in the mood for?"

"How about some ramen?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh right, it's something from my time, here I put some down here earlier. Lets see...hmm, oh here it is. I'll just make one for me, and you can try mine, ok?"

"Alright."

When Kagome was done makin it, she handed it to Sesshoumaru to try first. "Shrimp ramen...yummy..." Kagome giggles as she see's Sesshoumaru's face after he took his first bite. Asmall smile lit his face. Kagome couldn't help but stare. He was a completel gorgous creature, But oh Kami how much he looked like a Kami himself when he smiled. Seeing Kagome staring at him he handed the ramen back to her, and started to open his mouth to speak, though she beat him to the punch. "Sesshoumaru, you should really smile more often."

"And why peytell is that?"

"...Sesshou, I'm tired."

"Alright, I'll walk you to your room."


	7. Kagome's Confession

_Kagome:_

_The Inu Youkai Huntress_

_Kagome's Confesion_

_When they arrived at the entrance to Kagome's door, she opened it. She bagan to walk in, then with a sudden thought, she turned around to say something, when she didn't see Sesshoumaru behind her. Quickly she exited her room, and turned in the direction of his room. "Umm, Sesshoumaru?" though he stoped, he did not turn around._

_'Am I starting to have feelings for this girl? it can't be true, can it? Icare for noone, but then why did I tell her I would acompany her to see her family? And futhermore why did I just stop? and why is it that everytime I look at her I wanna take away all the pain I see in her eye's everyday, and when I look at her lips I wish only to taste them...her...' he took himself away from his thoughts when he felt her left arm circle around my waist, and her right hand placed itself ever so gently that he almost flinched._

_"Sesshou? Are you feeling alright?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Oh. umm, sesshou? will you join me for awhile? I have something to share with you."_

_Slowly he turned himself around, making sure that he did not leave the circle of her arms. Gently, he slid his arms around her slim waist. "Alright."_

_"Thank you." she said as she grabbed his hand gently pulling him into her room._

_She slid her hand out from his grasp, and walked ever so fluidly to her bed. His senses going mad from her scent alone. Kagome walked over to her futon, and motioned for him to come sit down on it with her. He did as she will, and came closer to her, hesitating before he finally decided to sit down. Feeling a bit nervous, he decided to brake the overwhelming silence._

_"Kagome? What's the matter?"_

_"Sesshou, would you please just hold me?"_

_Slowly, almost reluctant, he slid his arms around her, and pulled her into his lap. He started to rub her back, and he felt her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck._

_He found himself becoming quickly aroused, he did not feel this to be a good idea. Leaning back against the futon, he gently asked, "Kagome, what is wrong?" The moment he finished the question she started to cry._

_"I'm so sorry Sesshou, I didn't mean to cry, but it's so hard."_

_"What is so hard for you, that it makes you cry?"_

_"Inuyasha!" And with that her crying became heavier._

_"Kagome, look at me."_

_She found herself so overwhelmed in pain that she was afraid of looking into those beautiful golden eyes. Becoming upset himself, he put a clawed hand to her chin, and lifted her head, so that he could see her eyes. the pain he saw the was heart wrenching, even for himself._

_Taking a few moments to just stare into her hurt filled eyes, he started to speak. "Kagome, I have a saying that I would like to share with you. My mother told it to me, more concerning woman for me. "No man is worth your tears, for the one who is won't make you cry." Now please calm down. My brother is undeserving of your love, Please stop crying."_

_Hearing those words come from Sesshoumaru, who was supposedly the ice prince. Inuyasha had told her so many times that he was a heartless bloodthirsty killer, who would kill her in an instant if givin the chance. But this was not the Sesshoumaru that she was becoming to know. This Sesshoumaru was caring in his own way. 'I wonder what brought out this side of Sesshou, but I think I am starting to like this Sesshou. But this feeling I get anytime I'm around him is so strong. And anytime those stupid heirs of the other lands start acting like he's just a peice of meat, oh how infuriated I become that I just wanna take him away from all of his troubles. I think this sounds more like love than anything else, but can I really love him? I gotta...' but before she could finish her last thought, she felt Sesshoumaru's breath upon her lips, and gasped. "Sess..." but before she could finish saying his name, she felt his lips gently brush against hers, and despite herself, she kissed him back._

_When he began to deepen the kiss, she felt that she should tell him the truth first, then if he still wished to kiss her, then she would not stop him, or at least she would not b able to stop him. Gently, she put her hands firmly on his chest, and pushed him away._

_"I'm sorry, this was not my reason for asking you to join me. I need to tell you a story." 'though I thoroughly enjoyed it.'_

_"No, Forgive me Kagome, I should not have kissed you." 'but I do not regret it, and so desire to taste her again_

_'does he regret kissing me? I suppose he would, afterall, I was once human.' Shaking her thoughts from her head, she began to speak again._

_"First I would like to tell you what transpired between Inuyasha and I. We had just defeated Naraku, which by the way, thank you for your help on that. Well, after that, I thought that Inuyasha and I would be together, here you call it becoming mates, Well, I was sadly mistaken, you see, he went missing for 2 days, and we all became worried, and when he came back, he brought kikyo with him, and told all of us that he intened to become her mate. Heartbroken already, I still wished to stay in this era, and he tried to force me to go back to my time, but there is nothing for me to go back to. You see, I had gone back a few months before we defeated Naraku, and both my Okaa san, And my Ji chan were both brutally murdered. My brother sota was still around, but he was about to head off to college. By the time we defeated Naraku, my brother had already gone to college, and sold the house, because I had told him I had decided to stay in the fuedal era. Inuyasha still wished for me to go back even thogh he knew I had nothing left. And that was when I had run away from him, and then you found me. The only thing I wish I could change would be that I wish I had brought my cub with me. I miss my son so much. When I was running, I wished upon the shikon to become an Inu Youkai, but I didn't think it would actually work seeing as how it was a selfish wish, But it did work, and I'm glad it did. Tho the jewel is still here with me."_

_Sesshoumaru sat there silent, absorbing all that she had said, Tightening his grip on her, he felt suddenly furious with Inuyasha, how could he treat her like that. When he felt her start to move out of his grip, he stopped her. "I'm sorry that was done to you Kagome. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you are always welcome to stay here."_

_"Sesshou, can I ask you somethin?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Well, do you regret kissing me?"_

_"No, I would not have kissed you if I did not want to. Why do you ask?"_

_"Because you apologized for it, I...I just thought that maybe you hadn't meant to ki..." But before she could finish, he kissed her again. Before she could even comprehend what he was doing, she found herself kissing him back. Before long they were both out of breath, slowly she pulled away to catch her breath, when he started to ask her an unexpected question. But when he turned to her, she was fast asleep. So he was not able to ask her. 'I think I will wait till the mood is perfect.'_


	8. An Unwanted Confrontation

_Kagome:_

_The Inu Youkai Huntress_

_Unwanted Confrontations_

_"If in the end I did ask you to become my mate, would you?" Sesshoumaru asked nervously._

_"I do believe I would not hestitate my lord!" She responded wihout any hesitation._

_"Allow me one last question?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Will you truly fight for my heart, and not my title or bed?"_

_"Do you want me to?"_

_"In all honesty, I think you have already won my heart, Kagome."_

_"Well, I suppose that even though I was suppose to court you, will you stay with me tonight? I mean I'm not ready for mating yet, but I don't want you to leave eaither."_

_"If that is wanat you want, then I will stay with you."_

_"It is."_

_"Then let us lay down, and get some rest."_

_Sesshoumaru layed down, and brouht Kagome up to him to rest on him._

_"Goodnight, Kagoome."_

_"Goodnight Sesshou."_

_Morning comes all too quickly, when Kagome's eye's flutter open. The sun was so bright that she just could not sleep anylonger. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her._

_"Good morning."_

_"Morning, Sesshou."_

_"Did you sleep we..."_

_Sesshoumaru was interupted by the door opening._

_"Lady Kagome, I am here to help you dreesss...What the hell is goin on here. First you say we are gonna both court him, but in all actuality, you've prolly been fuckin him all along..."_

_"How dare you speak to Lady Kagome in such a way, We both know that you can smell the fact that she is still a virgin."_

_"Sesshou, do not worry, she has disrespected the both of us for the last time, Lady Shiori, you no longer get to court him. Leave the west, or be forced to leave by my hands, and make sure you take the other ladies with you, or I may just create a war with the other lands by killing you!"_

_"You really are an elemental. The last of your kind, and stronger than youkais. Well, not that you really scare me, but I can already see that I will never have Sesshoumaru. But watch your back, Lady Kagome. Just because I say this now, does not mean there wont be others, or that I wont be back." And with that shiori walked out the door, and left the west._

_"Sesshou, do you think she will be back?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, I will be waiting. Sesshou, will you teach me to fight. I want to be as strong as you."_

_"You do realize that you already are, dont you?"_

_"Well, as true as that may be, I must still learn to fight. The only thing I really know is how to use a bow."_

_"I shall help you, But you should rest today. We will start tomorrow."_

_"May I explore the castle?"_

_"Of course. You will need to know every inch of the castle if you are to become my mate in the future."_

_"Yes Sesshou."_


End file.
